Posibilidades
by hope777
Summary: Como se hubiera desarrollado el romance con una Kotoko mas segura de si misma y de lo que quiere.
1. Y si

**Hola, esto es lo primero que escribo de esta historia que conocí hace poco y no he podido sacar de mi mente. Va a ver muchos cambios en la trama original, pero seguire varios puntos del argumento. Me gusta una Kotoko mas independiente y segura de si misma, por lo que este primer capitulo va ser de su descubrimiento personal, para seguir con el romance en los siguientes capitulos. Tengo varias ideas y espero que les guste mi punto de vista. Hay muchas cosas que no pueden ser exactas en la realidad pero es por el bien de la historia. Asi que espero que les guste y comenten cualquier cosa.**

 **Nada de esto me pertence**

Habia estado enamorada de Irie Naoki ya por dos años, desde ese discurso el primer día en la secundaria, hoy comenzaba el tercer año y estaba decidida a confesar mi amor de una vez por todas.

No creía obtener una respuesta positiva, pero necesitaba hacerlo y si era necesario seguir adelante.

Tenia una carta preparada para entregarle y en el camino a la escuela habia imaginado mil escenarios de como sucederia, tanto que perdida en mis sueños termine llegando unos minutos tarde, asi perdi mi oportunidad en la entrada. Pero no iba a desanimarme, buscaria otra oportunidad.

Al llegar a mi salón de clases, me encontré con la mayoría charlando entusiasmados de algo, me acerque a mis amigas Jinko y Satomi, que al verme enseguida se emocionaron.

-Kotoko, justo hoy tenias que llegar tarde!, no sabes lo que ocurrio en la entrada, todo el mundo esta hablando de eso.- Las palabras de Jinko despertaron mi curiosidad..

-Eh?, que ocurrio- pregunte

-Una chica del tercero D se le declaro a Irie de la clase A frente a todo el mundo!- Al escuchar esto mi corazón casi se para, pense que alguien se me habia adelantado.-Y el le contesto que no le gusta la gente estupida, asi que no le hiciera perder el tiempo- Termino de contar Jinko.

-No entiendo como a alguien le puede gustar alguien tan frio y que se cree superior a los demás.- agrego Satomi- Puede ser muy guapo, pero su personalidad es un asco-.

En ese momento entro el sensei y todos se ubicaron en su lugar, mientras comenzaba la clase me perdi nuevamente en mis pensamientos, esa chica podria haber sido yo, no habia diferencia entre lo que yo habia planeado y lo que ella hizo, probablemente el me rechazaria del mismo modo, ya que si trato de estupida a una chica del D seguramente haria lo mismo con una del F.

El valor que había reunido se esfumo en ese instante, siempre me sentí muy inferior a él, creo que por esa razón tampoco les había confesado a mis amigas que me gustaba, era mi secreto y mientras lo guardara, todavía podía soñar que alguna clase de futuro era posible, pero esto fue un duro despertar. Sentí mi corazón romperse, como si hubiera sido yo la que se declaro. Eramos de mundos distintos y parecía imposible que se fijara en mi.

Seguí con estas contemplaciones hasta que sonó la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo, al final recordaba muy poco de la clase, pero esto era muy normal en mi. Intente parecer un poco mas animada frente a mis amigas, pero igual notaron que algo me sucedía, así que puse de excusa que estaba cansada por la mudanza a la nueva casa que había concluido ayer muy tarde. Enseguida prometieron que me acompañarían a la salida de la escuela para conocerla y nuestro amigo Kin-chan que parecía siempre estar escuchando nuestras conversaciones también se auto-invito. Sabia que estaba enamorado de mi y había intentado varias veces que entendiera que no sentía lo mismo, pero era muy obstinado y realmente no prestaba atención a lo que le decía.

Finalmente los cuatro nos dirigimos a mi nuevo hogar, mi padre preparo una cena increíble para festejar, es un excelente cocinero. En medio de la cena la casa comenzó a temblar, era muy fuerte y empezaron a caer cosas sobre nosotros, como pudimos salimos fuera, pero mi padre volvió a entrar a buscar algo y en ese momento la casa se derrumbo sobre el.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso en las horas siguientes, los equipos de rescate tardaron un rato en llegar, había habido varios derrumbes y heridos por el terremoto, cuando pudieron sacarlo de los escombros estaba inconsciente, aunque a simple vista solo sufrio un golpe en la cabeza, enseguida trasladaron a mi padre a un hospital cercano, el mismo era un caos.

Habia mucha gente lastimada, algunos mas urgentes que otros. Un medico reviso a mi padre y determino que no era nada grave y en unas horas despertaría, pidió que lo llevaran a una habitación así quedaría en observación por cualquier complicación que surgiera, intente seguir la camilla pero me perdí entre el caos de gente que era la sala de emergencias.

Todo el mundo estaba tan ocupado que me era imposible distraerlos para preguntar adonde llevaron a mi padre, por lo menos podía estar tranquila que estaba bien. Una enfermera paso a mi lado y al verme parada sola se volvió a preguntarme si estaba bien o necesitaba atención, apenas le conteste que no estaba herida, me pidió si podía ayudarla, asentí insegura de que aceptar ya que no era buena en casi nada. Prácticamente me arrastro a una habitación en la que había varios niños, llego a explicarme que necesitaba ayuda para entretener a los niños mientras les curaba algunos raspones, ya que sus padres estaban siendo tratados y estaban solos aquí hasta que se calmara un poco el caos de la situación.

Los niños estaban asustados, y no sabia que hacer, pero recordé como me senti unas horas antes y me imagine que para ellos seria mucho peor, el estar lejos de sus padres y con desconocidos seria muy difícil para ellos, así que daría mi mejor esfuerzo para intentar ayudarlos.

-Hola, soy Kotoko- Intente presentarme con una sonrisa para animarlos un poco, aunque lo único que logre fue que una niña abrazara a su oso y dijera que quería a su mamá, sin desanimarme comencé a preguntarle por su juguete y a hablar de cuales eran mis preferidos, en medio de mis divagaciones poco a poco los niños fueron agregando comentarios de sus propios juguetes. Así logre distraerlos mientras la enfermera curaba algunos raspones, de a poco la sala se iba desocupando a medida que los padres retiraban a sus hijos, una vez que despertaban o eran llevados por algún familiar. La ultima en retirarse fue la niña del oso, que antes de irse corrió a abrazarme y me dijo -gracias señora enfermera-, se marcho antes de poder decirle que no era una enfermera, pero en ese momento sentí algo cálido en el pecho y no pude olvidarme de esa sensación por mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente mi padre fue dado de alta, fuimos a su restaurante y se paso la mañana hablando con la gente del seguro, fue un milagro que asegurara la casa dos dias antes del terremoto, finalmente logro que le pagaran lo suficiente como para alquilar una casa, ya que la construccion de una nueva llevaria mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco mi vida fue regresando a la normalidad, la escuela, mis amigos y mi enamoramiento en Irie. Pero una nueva sensacion me molestaba, no podía olvidar ese día en el hospital. Dos semanas después del terremoto, espere a que todos se marcharan al terminar las clases, no me sentía muy segura de mi misma y me pareció que si se enteraban de lo que pretendía, me terminarían desanimando argumentando queue era algo fuera de mis posibilidades. Me acerque al sensei y le pregunte que seria necesario para estudiar enfermería en la universidad.

El sensei se me quedo contemplando un rato y creo que vio la sinceridad de mis intenciones, porque su respuesta fue seria, me dijo que en un principio debía esforzarme mas en mis exámenes de este momento para lograr entrar en la universidad y se ofreció a averiguar cuales eran mis opciones de universidad y los requisitos de ingreso.

Esa noche me dormi con una sonrisa y no soñe con Irie, sino con guardapolvos blancos.


	2. Encuentros en el tren

**Hola,primero tengo que disculparme ya que cargue el capitulo antes de ir al trabajo y no me di cuenta que el traductor lo había modificado al intentar traducir el español como si fuera ingles. En segundo lugar quería comentar que en esta historia el terremoto fue mas fuerte y al haber muchos heridos el caso de Kotoko no se vio en la televisión por lo que los Irie no se enteraron de lo sucedido y no los invitan a vivir con ellos.**

 **Nada de esto me pertenece.**

Al día siguiente el sensei me confirmo que la Universidad de Tonan tenia un excelente programa de Enfermería, pero para ingresar tendría que mejorar mucho mis notas este ultimo año y aprobar los exámenes de ingreso. Hable con mis amigas y les conté que ese año quería esforzarme mas, para que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi, así que comenzaría a estudiar algunas horas después de la salida en la biblioteca, estuvieron de acuerdo en que seria bueno que todas hiciéramos lo mismo e insistieron en acompañarme.

Fue una sorpresa llegar a la biblioteca y encontrarla muy concurrida, al parecer la chica que se le había declarado a Irie prometió que entraría entre los cien mejores en los exámenes para demostrar que no era una estúpida y así él se fijaría en ella, pero al escuchar esto varias de las seguidoras de Irie tuvieron la misma idea y se volvió una competencia para entrar en la lista. Tuvimos que recorrer toda la biblioteca para encontrar una ubicación por la gran cantidad de jóvenes presentes.

Estuvimos un rato intentando hacer las tareas y estudiar, pero era muy poco lo que avanzamos, no tenia idea de cuando habiamos visto estas cosas. Frustradas Jinko y Satomi decidieron marcharse a sus hogares e intentarlo otro dia, yo sabia que no podia darme por vencida si queria lograr mi objetivo. Intente empezar por las cosas menos complicadas como historia y lenguaje, y dejar las otras como matematica e ingles para solicitar la ayuda del sensei.

Finalmente logre concentrarme y avanzar un poco, ayudo que la biblioteca se fuera desocupando cada vez mas mientras que las chicas resignadas se iban marchando. Cuando me di cuenta habían pasado dos horas y debía regresar a mi casa antes que se hiciera muy tarde. Ya había pasado la hora pico asi que el tren no estaba tan concurrido y pude encontrar un lugar donde sentarme, iba repasando las cosas que había estudiado intentando memorizarlas, y que no preste atención a quien se sentó a mi lado, hasta que una voz me dijo: -Puedes intentar hacer eso en silencio?, es molesto- En ese momento me sonroje completamente al descubrir que el que me hablo era Irie, estaba tan sorprendida de encontrarlo tan cerca que apenas pude murmurar un lo siento. Desde ahí me fue imposible continuar, demasiado consciente de su presencia, pocos minutos después era mi parada y me marche rápidamente avergonzada.

-Bueno parece que el quedarme estudiando me dio una pequeña recompensa- pensé- no, debo hacer esto por mi misma, sino no podre dar todo lo que se necesita para cumplir este sueño.

Los días fueron pasando y continué con la misma rutina, mi padre estaba muy feliz y apoyándome para mejorar mis notas, todavía no le había contado de mis objetivos, quería ver primero si aprobaba los exámenes a mitad de año y así demostrarme a mi misma que con esfuerzo podría lograr algo. La biblioteca poco a poco, había recuperado su tranquilidad habitual mientras las chicas se convencían que era mas esfuerzo del que eran capaces por un chico y abandonaban la competencia. Jinko y Satomi me acompañaron algunas veces, pero mas fueron las que me pedían que dejara de estudiar y las acompañara a algún lado, su amistad es muy importante para mi asi que finalmente llegamos a un compromiso, saldríamos juntas los fines de semana y durante el resto de los días me permitirían estudiar. Varias veces me había cruzado con Irie en el tren, pero no me dirigio la palabra nuevamente, igual solo el verlo alegraba un poco mas mi día.

Mis estudios habían progresado bastante en algunas áreas y muy poco en otras, había materias que no lograba comprender por mas que me esforzaba y las explicaciones de mi sensei no ayudaban. Ese día estaba sentada en el tren de regreso a casa, estaba muy frustrada por mi falta de avance en matemáticas y la fecha de exámenes se acercaba peligrosamente. Tenia el libro abierto en mi falda e intentaba comprender los problemas, pero los números solamente bailaban ante mis ojos, finalmente cerré el libro y me quede sentada cabizbaja.

\- No entiendes eso?, es muy sencillo- De nuevo escuche esa voz a mi lado.- Porque te esfuerzas tanto, eres del F no?, creí que no les importaban sus estudios, a menos que seas una de esas chicas estúpidas que intentan llamar mi atención. Me sorprendió bastante encontrarlo nuevamente sentado junto a mi y tarde un poco en responderle, aunque mis palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlas mejor, como siempre me pasaba.

-La verdad es que si me gustas- al ver su expresión agregue rápidamente- Pero no lo hago por ti, quiero ser enfermera y para lograrlo debo aprobar los exámenes con buenas notas, ese es mi sueño y no se porque te lo estoy contando ya que no lo he hablado con nadie.

-Como sabes que es lo que quieres hacer?, es un trabajo que conlleva mucho estudio y parece que no eres muy buena en ello-. Me pregunto y no pude ver maldad en su observación sino simple curiosidad.

\- La verdad es que el día del terremoto mi padre fue herido y lo trasladaron al hospital, no era de gravedad pero tuvo que pasar la noche en el lugar, mientras estábamos ahí perdí de vista a donde lo llevaban y me encontré con una enfermera que me pidió ayuda para cuidar unos niños. La estuve ayudando por una buen rato hasta que se tranquilizaron las cosas y cuando el ultimo niño se fue me dijo "gracias, señora enfermera", en ese momento sentí algo cálido dentro mio y lo supe...-

-Oye, esta no es tu parada?- Me pregunto

-Ehhh...- me pare de un salto pero no logre alcanzar la puerta antes de que se cerrara- Oh! no ahora tendré que esperar hasta llegar al final de la linea y regresar a mi estación, sino puedo perderme, tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación, se me va hacer muy tarde.- exclame .

Escuche un suspiro a mi lado e Irie me dijo -Es mi culpa por distraerte, bajemos en la proxima estación y te acompaño a tu casa.-

-Ehh... no, no puedes hacer eso, no te preocupes me las arreglare yo sola-, le dije avergonzada.

-Insisto, ven bajemos- Me dijo mientras me acompañaba a la puerta. Me pregunto por donde vivía y le indique la zona, así que nos pusimos a caminar en silencio. -Sabes algo, la verdad es que te envidio- me comento un poco mas adelante- me gustaría poder sentir lo mismo por algo y querer esforzarme para lograrlo, todo me resulta tan fácil que termina siendo aburrido-. Su confesión me sorprendió, creo que nunca me hubiera imaginado que se sentía de esa forma.

\- La universidad es para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos y buscar lo que queremos hacer en la vida, algunos nos damos cuenta antes y a otros les lleva mas tiempo, pero no creo que debas preocuparte, tienes todavía mucho tiempo para descubrirlo-. Le dije- Esa es mi casa...- le señale y antes de que pudiera añadir nada mas el sonido de un estomago me interrumpió, y sorpresivamente no era el mío.-Oh tienes hambre...es mi culpa que se te haya hecho tarde para cenar,¿quieres entrar?, creo que mi padre dejo algo preparado, es un excelente cocinero, tiene su propio restaurante de comida tradicional, debes probarlo.- antes de que pudiera objetar nada lo tome del brazo y lo conduje dentro.

-No creo que sea apropiado, que me invites así a tu casa, que dirá tu familia?- Me dijo.

-No te preocupes, solo somos mi padre y yo, y el trabaja hasta tarde en el restaurante. Ademas no creo que tengas la intención de hacerme nada, no?- le pregunte.

-Por supuesto que no- agrego, y aunque en otro momento me hubiera sentido muy decepcionada ahora solo le sonrei.

Le dije que me esperara en la mesa mientras calentaba la comida, al regresar lo vi con mi libro de tareas de matemática.

-Que es lo que no entiendes de esto?- me pregunto mientras yo colocaba los platos en la mesa.

\- La verdad es que practicamente nada, intente pedir ayuda a mi sensei pero todavía no logro entenderlo.- Le conteste mientras me sentaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

-Ven siéntate a mi lado y te explicare algunas cosas mientras comemos.-Me dijo, y se armo de paciencia para explicarme algunas formulas que no comprendía. Se quedo menos de una hora, pero fue increíble ya que con él si logre comprender lo que me explicaba, y pude avanzar un poco con mis estudios.

-Muchas gracias por todo- le dije en la puerta mientras se marchaba- para mi esto es muy importante.

-No es un problema y te he visto en la biblioteca que realmente lo estas intentando, lo unico que te pido es que no lo menciones en la escuela, ya que todas las chicas querrian que las ayude, adios y gracias por la comida- finalmente se marcho y yo me quede anonadada en la puerta al pensar en todo lo que habia ocurrido esa tarde.

Primero le dije que me gustaba y después le termine confesando algo que ni siquiera había hablado con mi padre, aunque pienso que fue eso finalmente lo que le permitió abrirse un poco conmigo y querer ayudarme. Definitivamente fue un gran día y puedo decir que tal vez este lado nuevo que estaba conociendo de Irie es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.


	3. Irie POV

**Nada de esto me pertenece**

El día que comenzaron las clases de mi tercer año en la secundaria, fue uno de los peores de mi vida, una chica se me acerco en la entrada y declaro ante todo el mundo que yo debía ser su novio, ya que ella era una de las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela y nos veríamos muy bien los dos juntos, realmente fue la proposición mas ridícula que había recibido y me asegure de decirle lo que pensaba. Pero las cosas no se detuvieron ahí, tuve que soportar los rumores recorriendo los pasillos por días, ni siquiera el terremoto que ocurrió esa noche pudo con ellos.

Cuando las cosas finalmente comenzaban a tranquilizarse, unas semanas después, esa estúpida volvió a buscar la forma de llamar la atención, declarando que estudiaría hasta ser parte de la lista de los 100 mejores y de esa forma finalmente me enamoraría de ella. Como si eso fuera nunca a suceder, pero este hecho no impidió el caos que se desato, la mitad de las chicas de la escuela se dirigió a la biblioteca a estudiar, como si yo fuera una especie de premio por el que podían competir. Y para terminar un mal día, en el tren al regresar a casa después de la practica de tenis, se sentó a mi lado una chica pelirroja que venia repitiendo como un loro, probablemente otra mas del grupo de idiotas. De reojo pude ver su nombre en uno de sus libros, Kotoko Aihara y la clase a la que pertenecía 3°F, lo cual no me sorprendió, al ver la forma en que repetía las cosas. Con mi buen humor habitual le pedí que hiciera silencio y volví al libro que estaba leyendo para pasar el tiempo, por suerte se bajo en la siguiente parada y ya no tuve que soportar su presencia.

Mi irritación no disminuyo los días siguientes, hasta que el numero de jóvenes en la biblioteca se redujo. Me veía obligado a esperar hasta que la mayoría se hubiera marchado para poder hacer mis tareas en paz y sin distracciones, aunque pude observar que la chica del tren era bastante constante en sus estudios y no daba signos de abandonar a los pocos días, como la mayoría. A veces la veía acompañada de otras dos chicas pero principalmente estaba sola. Me termine acostumbrando a verla ahí, estaba en la biblioteca cuando llegaba y generalmente se marchaba a la misma hora que yo, tomaba el mismo tren y se bajaba una parada antes que la mía. Debo admitir que me intrigaban sus razones para esforzarse tanto, no podía ser que hiciera todo esto por mi.

Cuando faltaban pocos días para los exámenes de mitad de año, pude ver que parecía cada vez mas frustrada y cabizbaja, me pregunte que era lo que le costaba tanto así que disimuladamente me senté a su lado en el tren para poder echar un vistazo a su libro, me sorprendió la sencillez de los ejercicios y sin darme cuenta ya le estaba hablando, en el momento en que confeso que yo le gustaba estuve a punto de pararme y sentarme en otro lado, pero al contarme la razón por la que estudiaba no pude evitar sentir envidia, parecía que había encontrado lo que a mi me faltaba.

Seguí haciéndole preguntas para entenderla, hasta que me di cuenta que estábamos en la estación en la que siempre bajaba. Ella intento dejar el tren pero las puertas se cerraron antes y me sentí culpable por distraerla, así que me ofrecí a acompañarla, después de todo solo era a una estaciona de la mía.

Después de indicarme donde vivía, nos encaminamos hacia el lugar e inspirado por su confianza al contarme de sus sueños termine diciéndole mis preocupaciones, aquellas que tenia miedo de compartir con alguien, su respuesta me dio un poco de aliento y algo en que pensar. Tal vez debía ir a la universidad y de ahí buscar mi propio camino. Me indico que habíamos llegado y antes de que pudiera despedirme pude escuchar mi estomago, era culpa de mi madre que esa mañana me marchara sin desayunar, para evitar sus constantes discursos de que debía conseguir novia, y después durante el almuerzo tuvimos que terminar una actividad que me dejo solo unos minutos para probar unos bocados. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Aihara me estaba arrastrando al interior de la casa para que probara la comida de su padre.

Creo que mil escenarios se cruzaron por mi mente al entrar, tenia terror de encontrar una madre como la mía empecinada en conseguir un novio para su hija o peor que me recibiera un padre con un arma, pero solo habia silencio, asi que disimuladamente le pregunte que diria su familia de que invitara un chico a cenar, y me contesto que vivia sola con su padre y este trabajaba hasta tarde. Por lo que pude respirar un poco mas tranquilo. Mientras se iba a calentar la comida me puse a revisar su libro de matematicas y pude observar sus intentos para resolver los ejercicios, me sorprendio a mi mismo que sentia ganas de ayudarla, para que pudiera cumplir su sueño. Asi que le pedi que se sentara a mi lado mientras comiamos y le fui explicando algunos puntos importantes con los que parecia tener dificultad.

Cuando finalmente me marche a mi casa, me sentía distinto, creo que mi vida ya no iba a ser tan aburrida.

 **En este capitulo intente explicar un poco las acciones de Irie hacia Kotoko para que no quedara tan fuera de carácter. En mi historia pretendo que su relación progrese sin la intervención de su madre, para que no apure las cosas mas de lo necesario y ademas esto es necesario para la trama que tengo planeada. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
